pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/any Fevered Dreams
Reduce earth magic to make blind last shorter, and put a few into fire, bringing Immolate for burning. Also this needs to be move into single builds now. Rikk Panda 23:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :added in some varients...couldn't really think of any without changing ele second prof or swapping out PvE skills'Consitini' 23:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking this build might have some trouble with energy management. How often do you have to stop completely and when? I mean theres no more soul reaping anymore. :drop drain delusions (and spec), in the optionals and you're probably okay. - AthrunFeya - 00:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) At the very least it could be an alternative to the player build for discord. With all the hexes, you'd only really need conditions. It just needs to be adapted to some more classes (at least necro and ele should work). ::had this exact bar sat in my sandbox for god knows how long, along with the ap sin spammer this is about the only truely viable bar for a mes that has a solid impact for vanqs/mish, and no vor doesnt count..reactive hex are soo 4 years ago..gogo power creep, shut down of melee is solid and the daze bursts are a bitch for casters with the bonus of some secondary damage from frag. Tho i will say that it IS a primarily a defensive build and not focused on damage, but on shutdown. which it does well. Cop can be dropped for Summon ruby djinn as that does actually target well almost all of the time! Tho often in longer battles you will be low on energy if you dont take drain delusions ect. with all the 10e shouts and spells.. This also works well for an E/me as you dont need a really high spec in illusion, and works for n/me but you need to take weakness instead of blind! :D >>Jayson<<< 02:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It says short lasting conditions but with 8 curses the damage per second on this is TERRIBLE. Lower curses to get the minimum duration on the conditions. Otherwise, the damage is so bad that you might as well run ANY other mesmer build (Me/E Flare for all I care) and, despite the conditions, the damage on Flaremes would be greater. Edit: Also Drain Delusions at 6 inspiration is a terrible way to manage energy because you only net +1 energy with 3/4 second casting delay afterwards.... Edit #2: And wouldn't it make since to add "YMLAD!" and Summon Ruby (for burning) while lowering Illusion so that it hits 11 and daze lasts 2 seconds while still having a 21 second duration?Rikk Panda 22:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: i run 12 illu, 10 insp, 8 earth, rest fc, that covers bp's for 3sec daze, 4x4 return from drain delusions and overlapping blind, the slight hit frag takes isnt a big deal as its mainly a shutdown bar and the dps is 2ndry. Optional is cop or summon ruby. Usually with frontline pummeling the hard targets to proc daze and prevent casts. : >>Jayson<<< 01:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: you can fix it up, if you like. i'm feeling lazy. - AthrunFeya - 06:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: WHY is CoP not mainbarred? It pwns faces! [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Meow 15:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I like the Elite and the concept but i really dont think its fast enough or even enough damage for PvE.Mercon 03:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Its a shutdown bar, the damage is secondary to neutering all phys and playing bloody havok with the casters. >>Jayson<<< 06:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::This build needs Glyph of Immolation + Steam. 15:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I might know know why I can't rate this, but this build makes pugging much more safe. I think that says a lot. Fragility should be used as a cover hex and You Are All Weaklings or Kitah's Burden could be optional. Cuilan 00:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::More suggestions. Spear with a daze mod? Technobabble for more or complete daze uptime? The Me/N version does not have access to blind, which is better than weakness. Perhaps a N/Me variant for more skill slots? Cuilan 03:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sounds decent, feel free to add stuff to the main page yourself - someone will always revert if they don't agree. - AthrunFeya - 03:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Copying??? Hey! This is just like My build I made a month ago!!! http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Condition_Spreader You're Going to have to explain Yourself. :PvX:OWN. Also, the ranger bar in that build was unnecessary and rather poor. Whatever heroes/henchman/players you take can provide conditions that the mesmer doesn't, without gimping their bars. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:21, 2 February 2010 (UTC) ::I've been using a Fevered Dreams build like this one for over a month, so it's nothing new. For some reason it just never hit PvX. Cuilan 01:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::People kept submitting bad versions that no one ever cleaned up really. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:27, 2 February 2010 (UTC) ::::been around since the start of gwen in this version nothing new at all., with a small spell of extend conditions. Hell its been on my sandbox since i signed up months ago...and it wasnt new then :P "OWN'd?" Ontopic.. Much better layout and optionals now..win win >>Jayson<<< 01:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) this might sound random but... I'd take auspicious incantation+arcane echo with this build so you can spam the hell out of fragility - so things in a group get hit multiple times from new conditions. - AthrunFeya - 11:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :care to elaborate? im a little lost on that comment :P Frag is AOE already, and reapplying frag to someone who already has frag on them with a condition does nothing to cause another proc. Unless im missing your your point? ty *edit..hypocondria used to let you cast on the dream target and reapply, but that doesnt seem to work the same now..and doesnt transfer the conditions via dreams.>>Jayson<<< 16:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops ignore me. I was reading it as if it hexed 1 single foe, then all foes in range just take damage when that 1 single foe gets a new condition. Concise description says otherwise. - AthrunFeya - 18:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::gah, that sounds pretty epic! IF it worked that way! a conditions version of mop! the shames of it >>Jayson<<< 23:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually can't figure out how you managed to interpret it that way, but misunderstanding skills is common, so.. --''Chaos'' -- 09:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Massive condition removal Where and what skills or foes? Cuilan 22:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :i guess Am Fah healers (martyr/draw) or anything else that runs martyr/court sig...so not a lot i can think of atm. and nothing overly dangerous. late and lazy tho. but i think its just the principle of watch for cond removal? meh.>>Jayson<<< 00:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Auspicious mainbar Blows compared to drain delusions used on frag...AI need expensive spells and nothin over 10 energy here? waste of time..no good reason for it..unless someone cares to explain with a decent reason?? >>Jayson<<< 03:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, I forgot that DD is actually 24e rather than 8 (like the description says). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:39, 31 March 2010 ::One of the few that slipped through the DB updates. I've fixed it in the editcopy, but have no idea when TOR will get around to it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:33, 31 March 2010 (UTC) :::Is it just the one skill? If so, let's just wait until the next skill update (hopefully the second week in April) and I'll email him. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:36, 31 March 2010 ::::I wouldn't dare use AI on this particular bar. Don't use it on FD or Ruby Djinn especially. Cuilan 02:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oppressive Gaze and Asura Summons When running Oppressive Gaze, I think it'd be nice to include the Naga Shaman summon, as it synergizes well with the AoE weakness effect. Besides, the summons are terrible at targeting, which makes the Shaman preferable. The Djinn won't hit your Fevered Dreams targets that often, somewhat hurting its usefulness. On the other hand, a Shaman could hit any foe, and, seeing as everything is weakened, be able to knock them down every 5 seconds. Imo, it's just easier to bring the Naga Shaman and have a guaranteed source of constant KD. Also, if you have YMLaD mainbarred, why bring Barbed Signet along with Oppressive Gaze? It's already really easy to meet the precondition for Oppressive Gaze, and Barbed Signet just seems like a waste of time, having to precast it all the time. Bleeding isn't really a great condition compared to many others, considering you can bring other, more useful conditions such as blind or daze. String Bean 17:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Bleeding synergises with Signet of Infection for its Desease condition, for which its reapplying effect synergises with Fragility. All optionals area posted as Examples of many possible skill combinations. --Falconeye 22:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::redundant dw & ca skills due to fh main bar. The bar is very tight on space to start with giving ppl crap skill that make the bar worse is bad :(. stoning is just lol too expensive. [[User:Jayson Rayne|''Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 01:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Energy What are you all using? Cuilan 03:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Considering drain delusions was updated to now give a shitton of energy back, i'd probably just go with GoLE cuz it's easy. Actually, scratch that not enough spells. I might actually suggest this if you can place it properly. However, that would only work if you had the 10 energy to spare. Meh, what do i know. Life Guardian 03:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, nvm again, just go with GoLE. Life Guardian 03:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Arcane Conundrum is nice. I like to use it +GoLE for emanagement, and it is basically free damage mitigation. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 03:50, 26 July 2010 (UTC)